countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 6
On Earth 6 technologies were developed that allowed for steam based technology to operate in place of electricity and oil/gasoline. Brass insulation capsules allowed for pressurized steam to be stored. Engineers found ways to use pressurized steam to run complex clock work. Engineers use a coal like substance called Ignium with radioactive isotopes to create rudimentary nuclear engines. The strange direction of Human technology was accelerated by strange eldritch creatures who lived on the outskirts of human history. * The presence of an unearthly subterranean rootlike species called the Balvethe consume naturally occurring oil below a certain depth, though their corpses form a substance similar to coal or peat that produces additional heat at smaller quantities when burned due to the presence of radioactive isotopes. The substance is called Ignium. * There exists a colossal creature at the center of Australia called Kilraxith the Patient Devourer. It is said that it a giant bulbous tentacled mass rooted in the earth like a man half sunk in quick sand. It sits in a cracked dry canyon in Watarrka. One Aboriginal Australian nomadic group kept alive the secret rituals that kept Kilraxith contained. Unfortunately, that group was wiped out by a gang of British Penal Colonists in the early 1800s and Kilraxith awakened soon after and began to dominate the minds of those around them including that same criminal gang. Nations of Earth 6: * Austro-German empire: Austria, not Prussia, became the center of the German nation. This includes the Austro-Hungarian Empire and southern Germany. Trois Empires Alliance. * Prussia: Controls northern Germany, Poland, and the Baltic States. Sachsischen alliance. * French Empire: Napoleon returned after his second Exile and re-established his empire, this time managing to avoid conflict in the short term with any other great powers. Reconquered western Italy and Spain. Expanded France's holdings in Africa. Trois Empires Alliance. * British Empire: Mostly the same as in our timeline but allied with Prussia. Sachsischen alliance. * Russia: Lost a war against Prussia. Trois Empires Alliance. * Ottoman Empire: Hates Austro-German Empire. Sachsischen alliance. * America: Neutral between the two alliances. Trades with both. Important Figures * Stephen Woden- famous Prussian inventor, renowned for inventing, among other things, an incredibly complicated top-hat, which comes equipped with a pipe-lighter, goggles (to aid in sight through the thick smog found commonly in most urban areas), and even a decorative miniature train. * James Woden- another famous Prussian inventor, brother of Stephen Woden, and rival of his. Attempted to invent clockwork androids, which failed after he was never able to get the logic circuits functioning on his prototype. * Jordan Alexander- Author of a long series of low-regarded fantasy-adventure novels for children, centering on a girl named Amariah, her friends Amicus, Spøtt, and Sagax, and their adventures in a colorful fantasy land, which started with his first book Adventures in Xan, which came out about 8 years ago. In the book, the brilliant magician Sagax opens a portal to other worlds, and pulls through magic space-pirate Amariah, talking half-robot wolf Spøtt, and a red metal statue, brought to life through Sagax's magic, which was named Amicus. The four went on a quest to save the land from the tyrannical witches who ruled it. * Amicus Woden- A red prototype clock-work artificial human. Was rejected for the initial purpose because its mechanical brain was unable to function. Disappeared about 10 years ago, never to be seen again.